


The Memories After

by Hayato (TheLennyBunny)



Category: Gedara
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Supernatural Elements, but yall i fuckin loved that oneshot, this is literally just a oneshot based off a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLennyBunny/pseuds/Hayato
Summary: A summer day, years after.
Relationships: Gedara & Wasabi
Kudos: 2





	The Memories After

“You were never going to eat me, were you?”

Gedara shifts, barely. Wasabi can feel it leaned against him, back to side. It’s a warm day, the cusp of spring and summer. They’ve been lying here god knows how long. He’s not got any work for a few weeks, with his most recent manuscript submitted.

**Don’t be so arrogant, human. **He rumbles, because of course he does. He’d say nothing less, “divine beast” he is. Pompous fucker. The spiraling, glowing eyes stare at him from that mane, obscuring monstrous features. It seems to be growing, these days. Wasabi can see beads of red and white appearing among the locks, though who knows where they’re coming from. He grabs one and rolls it in his hand, because he can. The beast doesn’t stop him after all, only growls and watches.

“You said the sinful are tastiest.” It’s made of wood he thinks, carved as a single, intact piece. Painted, or varnished, or was it somehow always this deep, bloody red? “Can little kids like I was be sinful? I wouldn’t have been worth the digestion.”

**Any human can be sinful, **Gedara purrs lazily, stretches as he digs a hand into the mane and pulls. **Even your young ones. You’ve hands to wield a knife, do you not? Teeth to tear. The mind to corrupt.**

“But me,” Wasabi counters, grinning, “I was a little shit yeah, but no sinner. Most I’d done was get into fights. Does that count?”

The beast doesn’t respond, which is good as confirmation. Wasabi leans back and breathes in deep, smelling the lemon of the neighbor’s laundry and their own sweat. Hours, until he needed to start dinner. Maybe he’ll have a curry tonight, use the chicken he'd bought. He won’t leave the gate open, though. A serial rapist had broken in half a week ago; Gedara won’t need to eat for some days yet.

**You were amusing.** He peels open one eye, hadn’t realised he’d closed them in the first place. Gedara watches him lazily, claws digging furrows in the grass. **It’d been long since I’d met a human willing to challenge the Divine. I wanted to see if you would die gruesomely.**

Ah. Of course. Wasabi snorts, thumps the leg close to him and gets a clack of teeth. A good thing he was stuck with him then, stubborn and a bit of a jackass and just on the wrong side of the ethical fence. Why, a normal person probably would have tried to have the house exercised!

Good thing he had been a dumbass kid. He yawned, closing his eyes and letting the breeze wash over him. Good thing for both of them.


End file.
